Cheater of the Year
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: It started off as a kiss, and it turned into something completely different, and how was she going to explain to her boyfriend when he starts getting a little bit suspicious about the imfamous 'bump' that she was showing?
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **Cheater of the Year**  
Summary: **It was supposed to be a kiss, they didn't expect for it to be much more, and how would she explain to her boyfriend when he starts get supsicious about the imfamous 'bump' that she starts displaying?  
**Main Pairing: **Miz/OC/Riley

**Chapter One: **The Start Of the Downhill Spiral

Prologue

_It wasn't supposed to happen, especially with him. It was supposed to be me just hanging out with my friends, just having a few drinks, I wasn't supposed to be flat out drunk, and if my friends would've noticed, they would've pulled me away from the guy that was forcing his tongue down my throat and I was enjoying it, and they would've _especially _noticed the guy getting me out of the club and back to the hotel._

_We haven't even made it inside the room when we were lost in a frenzy of kisses. When we managed to get the door opened, closed it and walked over to the bed, he slid his hands down my back and grabbed my ass in his hands before moving me more up the bed and pinning me down, with his lips leaving a trail from my neck down to what was exposed of my chest._

_Gripping the hem of my shirt in his hands he hastily pulled it from my body, lifting me up slightly just to get it over my head. I licked my lips as he began kissing the newly revealed flesh of my torso. I grabbed his shirt, and in one swift move pulled it off of his muscled form, and tossed it across the room aimlessly before gripping his bi-ceps, digging my nails in his skin._

_He groaned aloud as her sharp nails scratched the skin on his arms. He bit his own lip, aggressively removing the black bra from my small frame, revealing the supples mounds that had been hidden behind it. He ran his tongue over his lips in anticipation, anticipation of the sweet taste of my skin. Leaning back down, he took one of my perfectly pink nipples into his mouth, harshly sucking at the skin._

_I moaned and was writhing beneath his weight. He took turns between each breast, want to pay the same attention to each one, not wanting to leave one out. With his lips still planting kisses all across my breasts, his hands moved down to the waist band of my denim jeans I wore. He moved his hands as fast as he could to unbutton them and pull them down my legs. The moment they were on the floor he immediately began working on his own jeans._

_I helped him push them down before grabbing his waist and pulling his body back against mine. He chuckled at my eagerness and placed his lips on mine once more. I moaned against his mouth as my hands found the edge of his boxers, I pushed and pulled at them, wanting them to be off of him already._

_His erection throbbed free now that he was bare, the only thing left separating them was the thin lace of my panties I had on. They were already moist to the touch that's how ready for him I was. "Damn babe…" He spoke huskily, hungrily even as he pulled the flimsy material from my body and flung them across the room._

_He ran his hand over my stomach, softly stroking her abdomen. He placed one more soft kiss on my lips then locked his eyes with mine. "Please…" I pleaded. "I can't wait much longer." I bit my lip as I closed my eyes, god he was driving her crazy with anticipation. He held his hardened length in his hand as he dragged the top over my wet folds. He groaned at the friction this caused, he was inadvertently driving himself crazy._

"_Hay…" He spoke softly before forcefully pushing his length inside me in one swift motion. A small whimper came from me being as he finally entered into me. He gave me a moment to adjust and get comfortable before pulling himself out, not completely though, and thrusting back into me. He did this a few times, moving slow, trying to prolong the friction we've both felt from the skin on skin contact._

_Soon he began moving faster, then whimpers that escaped from my lips encouraging him. He thrust his length into me, me frothy moisture coating his length with each pump. Sweat had now began to form on his brow and dripped off him and onto my moistened body. I moaned softly as Ii moved my hips, meeting his with every thrust._

_He snaked his arms around my waist as he rolled them over, I was now straddling his hips. I threw my head back, my long blond hair flying wildly behind me as I placed the palms of my hands on his chest. Slowly I began grinding my hips against his, slowly rocking back and forth, I wanted to tease him at first. Just like he had done to me._

"_Baby…" He groaned but it came out as more of a gasp for air then a groan. My lips curled into a smirk as I looked down at him, my face clearly showing arrogance. Leaning down, I placed kisses along his collarbone while still rocking my lips against his. "Shit." He cursed, as I suddenly used my teeth to playfully bite at his skin._

_I smirked again at his caught off guard expression my roughness caused. Slowly I began to raise myself up off his hardened member before sliding back down on it just as slowly. I continued this motion, my pace soft and slow at first, but when I couldn't take the teasing I was doing to him anymore, I began moving faster. I bit my lips as I moved faster, my breasts bouncing with each movement I made._

_He gripped my by the waist once more before lifting me up and standing on his own feet as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He moved over to the wall, and pushed me into it, not in a hurtful way, but in a hungry animalistic way. He kept one arm secured around my waist, and the other placed against the wall to keep them steady. I wrapped my arms around his shoulders as I buried my face in the crook of his neck._

_He began thrusting into her once more, this time more roughly then he had all night. The room was filled with our moans and the noises we were making. Sweat rolled down our bodies now, our flesh feeling as if it were on fire that's how hot we had gotten. "Babe…" I spoke hoarsely. "I'm gonna cum soon…"_

_He smirked at me as the hand he had against the wall was now lost in my hair. He pulled my head back and smashed his lips onto mine, quickly urging me to part my lips for him. I, of course obliged and let his tongue slip into my mouth, both of them wrestling the other. Suddenly I broke the kiss and panted harshly. He could feel my womanhood tightening around his throbbing length. He knew I was on the very edge._

_With a few more thrusts into me, I finally let it loose, my orgasm hitting me hard and fast. Even though I had came, he still pumped into me, he wasn't done with me quite yet. Moving back over to the bed, he placed me on it once more, his body never leaving mine. He let his hands rail over to the side of my body and down my thigh before moving back up and lacing his fingers with mine._

_He let another grunt escape his lips as he thrust into me one more time then spilling his hot seed within me. He softly kissed my lips before burying his face in the crook of my neck while he slowly rocked his hops, letting the rest of his ivory essence coat my inner walls._

_Slowly he pulled out of me, laid down beside me, pulled me towards him and I fell asleep listening to his soothing heartbeat._


	2. Chapter 2

"How much did I have to drink last night?" Asked Haylie Trudel as it was around one thirty in the afternoon and sat up in the bed with a throbbing headache, not a good way to start out to the day.

"A lot." Replied a voice, which made Haylie jumped like five feet in the air. She turned around and saw the face of none other than Alex fucking Riley…well that's just swell, isn't it?

"Do I even have to ask?" Haylie asked as she got out of the bed and started to get back in the clothes that she wore the night before.

"Well, no, but I'm just going to answer that possible questions that you have brewing up in your mind: We were flat out drunk, I wanted to bring you back here and we fucked, simple as that." Alex replied.

"Well, that's just pleasant, after a drunk fuck, I realize that I've cheated on my boyfriend, just fucking wonderful." Haylie said, looking up at the ceiling and sighed out in frustration.

"Fuck, forgot about that." Alex said, both of them referring to Haylie's relationship to his NXT season 2 Pro Mike "The Miz" Mizanin, and if he ever figured out what had happened between the two…all hell would break loose, that's for sure. "Just how about we not tell anybody, unless that someone somehow gets the truth out of us." He added.

"You know, for the time period that I've known you, that's the only thing that came out of your mouth that made sense." Haylie said as she walked out of the room, hoping to get the memories that she repressed from the night before out of her mind in general…

….and that's not going to go well for the Punk Diva.

**.x.**

"What happened last night?" Eve Torres asked as the Denver native saw the Long Island native walk down to the café of the restaurant and was sitting beside Sydney and across her and Talia in a booth in the far corner.

"What are you talking about?" Haylie asked, pretending to act a little innocent.

"What are you talking about?" Sydney said, mocking her best friend's voice. "Girl, all of us saw you walk out of the club with some guy, and that some guy certainly ain't Mike, so spill it." Sydney said.

"If you're implying if I've possibly fucked the guy or not I didn't, we just got a taxi back to the hotel, and then he offered for me to stay in his room because he didn't want me to be alone because Mike was still out partying like it was 1989." Haylie said. "So in the end of it all, we've done nothing, end of story."

Talia felt it in the pit of her stomach that she didn't believe Haylie, and the other three girls felt like they didn't believe her either, but they just went along with her story, and continued to eat the food that was placed in front of them, and it was pretty silent for a few moments before Sydney decided to break the silent by commenting, "I can't believe it's the season premier of SD."

"Same." Talia said. "Well, even though I've been in the WWE for around three months, and I know I shouldn't be excited over a season premier, but I am." She added with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Haylie you should head over there." Eve said.

"Why?" Haylie asked.

"Well since you basically had a third of your career done over there, I think it would be some form of respect or something to show up there when it's basically their night to shine." Eve replied.

"Well, I could do that." Haylie said, considering the option of going back to the brand where her career all started—and also the brand where she met Mike. While in deep thought, Haylie didn't really notice she _was _in deep thought until Sydney snapped her fingers in front of her face, which brought Haylie back to the world known as _reality._

"What's up with you, you seem like you're in a trance or something?" Sydney asked.

"Can a person just daydream without a reason?" Haylie asked.

"Well yeah, but you seem to do it like every hour, what's up with that?" Sydney asked.

"Nothing—lay off my back will ya?" Haylie asked as she got up from her seat and walked away from the trio.

It was silent until Eve said, "Wow, is it her time of the month or something?"

"No—I think it's something _way _worse than the occasional time that we get to bitch at people and get away with it." Sydney said. "And I'm going to find out what is wrong with Haylie, whether it takes me around a month, I will find out."

"Or why don't you just ask her?" Talia asked. "That seems simple enough, don't ya think?"

"Talia, when it involves Haylie being pissed off, it doesn't work like that, unless if you want to be buried in a grave two hours after." Sydney replied to Talia. "When it involves Haylie being pissed off, it's a good idea to be "Double 007" on her to figure out what is wrong." She added.

Eve laughed before saying, "Really?"

"Yeah really." Sydney said. "And frankly, it could be a good job choice for me when I decide to leave the WWE."

**.x.**

Haylie was supposed to be taking a little nap because she just wanted to feel a little bit energized for the day because when she was walking to her room she felt like she just wanted to pass out in the hallway, so when she made it to the bed, not caring that she has her street clothes on, she literally collapsed and fell asleep….for about a good minute or two before she heard the door open and close and someone ask:

"Where were you for like the past few hours or so?"

Crap. It was Mike wanting to know where she was for the past few hours. Well, looks like Haylie would be thinking of another lie to save herself out of another jam.

Haylie positioned her body so that she was sitting (somewhat) on the comfy object and replied, "Well besides going to the club with the Divas, I was extremely drunk and someone that I know suggest that he take me back to the hotel, and when he realized that you were still….somewhere which I can't remember, he offered to take me back to his room, so I accepted, and before you say anything, no we didn't do _anything." _Haylie replied.

"And part of this morning?" Mike asked.

"Downstairs having a quick breakfast with Sydney, Eve and Talia." Haylie replied. "Now, can I actually get some sleep because I'm extremely tired."

"Sure." The Parma said with a shrug of his shoulders and walked away.

'Why the hell is it that no one looks or sounds like they don't believe me?' Haylie asked herself in her head before answering her question out loud when she knew that her boyfriend was definitely out of ear shot, or not being able to hear because she heard the noises coming from the TV, signalling that Mike was playing a video game, then Haylie ended up answering her own question, "Oh I know, it's because I'm not _really _telling the fucking truth." Then went back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

After waking up from a very relaxing nap, Haylie got out of her bed, stretched a little bit, walked into the living room to see Mike _still _playing video games.

"You are so a nerd." Haylie said as she sat beside him as she saw that he was playing _COD: Modern Warfare._

"No I'm not, COD is an pretty epic game." Mike said, then saw his girlfriend roll her eyes. "No it's not you dork."

"Then what is?" Mike asked.

"Zombie Infection." Haylie said with a smile on her face.

"You and your zombie obsession." Mike said, still not having his eyes leave the game.

"Well it ain't my fault that I think zombies are going to rule the world one day, and if so, and they bite your sorry ass, I am shooting your head no questions asked." Haylie replied.

"But I thought you'd loved me?" Mike asked, feigning that he was hurt by the words his girlfriend said.

"You know I wouldn't do that—because I wouldn't let those zombies bite you in the first place." Haylie said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Why do I have to deal with a bi-polar girlfriend?" Mike muttered to himself, but Haylie obviously heard it and smacked him on the arm.

"Ow, why do you hurt me?" Mike asked.

"Because I can and I'm awesome like that." Haylie said with a smile on her child-like face.

"You're lucky that you're one of the few people that can say the word 'awesome' in front of my presence." Mike said.

"Lucky? You'd didn't do anything when you first started saying it." Haylie said.

"Yeah because I would be murdered if I did." Mike said.

"Yeah I would." Haylie said with another smile on her face as she continued to lean her head on his shoulders, pretending to have a smile on her face, but really, her mind was like guilt central. _What would he say if someone….or me…tells him that I was cheating on him? _Haylie asked herself. _Well, for one he would hate me and second he would leave me….and both those things would happen soon, but let's just live with the good times for now._

**.x.**

"Look, sorry about my outburst this morning, whenever I'm tired I usually act like that, so, could you forgive your best friend?" Haylie asked.

She was hanging with Sydney in her hotel room, and the Punk Diva was apologizing to her for the way she was acting down at the café this morning.

"Don't worry Haylie, I would've done the same thing." Sydney said while putting her hand on Haylie's shoulder. "So, apology accepted."

"That's good I—" Haylie couldn't finish the sentence because she made a run towards the bathroom.

Sydney walked up to it, knocked on the door lightly and asked, "Are you alright?"

"_Does it sound like I'm alright?" _Haylie asked as she was throwing up.

"Well I'll give you the smart answer to say that you're not." Sydney said.

"_I probably have the flu or something." _Haylie said.

"It's not even flu season—I think that doesn't come till next month." Sydney said.

"_Hey, it could come early you'll never know." _Haylie said as she continued throwing up.

"If you need me, I'll just be right here, alright." Sydney said.

Haylie didn't answer because she was throwing up too much, and that allowed Sydney to grab her Blackberry and dialled Eve's number.

"_Hey Syd, what's up?" _Eve asked as soon as she picked up her phone.

"Um, Eve, can I ask you something?" Sydney asked.

"_Sure, what's up?" _Eve asked.

"Remember me saying something about me finding out what was wrong with Haylie?" Sydney asked.

"_Yeah—figured it out yet?"_ Eve asked.

"Yeah." Sydney replied, then took a huge sigh of breath, not wanting to tell the Denver native what was wrong with the Punk Diva.

"_Come on Sydney spill the beans, what's wrong with Punkie?" _Eve asked.

Sydney took another sigh of her breath, before replying, "Haylie might be pregnant."


	4. Chapter 4

"_Sydney, you can't be serious?" _Eve asked.

"Oh I'm damn serious." Sydney replied.

"But Haylie _pregnant?" _Eve asked. "_I just don't see that happening."_

"Same here E." Sydney replied. "But she might be."

"_You keep on saying might." _Eve said. "_Has she token a pregnancy test?"_

"No, she thinks that she has the flu." Sydney said, and when the Toronto native heard that Haylie was done up-chucking her guts, Sydney quickly said, "Eve, gotta go." Then hung up her phone.

"Sydney, wanna get me something?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah sure." Sydney said. "What is it?"

"Need for you to get me a pregnancy test." Haylie said.

_FUCK! _Sydney screamed in her head, _PLEASE HOPE THAT IT'S NEGATIVE, _and she ended up actually saying, "Sure."

**.x.**

Waiting outside her bathroom door for the second time, Sydney was waiting for her best friend to come out of the room to tell her if she was expecting a child or not. She ran a hand through her hair and thought, _If it's positive, there's one question I gotta ask: Who the fuck is the father? _She was about to continue that thought when she felt the door open and hands wrap around her waist.

"What are the results?" Sydney asked while sighing a breath in anticipation over this, she wasn't even physically _physically _involved in this situation like Haylie is, but she was anticipating what the results are either to help Haylie in this situation if it was _positive_ or do whatever she wanted to if the results were _negative._

Haylie was silent for a few moments before handing Sydney the pregnancy test. "I think that would explain that question for yourself." She sounded like she wanted to cry.

Sydney lifted the test so it was at eye-level, and her eyes widened at the word that was in front of them _Positive. _"Oh goodness Haylie congratulations." She said as she turned around so that she was facing Haylie and hugged her.

"Thanks Sydney." She said in a non-enthusiastic tone.

"What's wrong—aren't women usually excited if they were pregnant?" Sydney asked.

"Yeah—and I would be too, but under these circumstances, I'm not." Haylie said.

"What circumstances?" Sydney asked.

Haylie sighed before continuing, "Look, you promise me _not _to tell anybody!"

"Cross my heart hope to die." Sydney said, crossing her heart.

"Good." Haylie started before looking at the ground and continued to say, "I would be excited about being pregnant if my boyfriend was the father."

Sydney was speechless for a few minutes before asking, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean Syd is that, Mike is not the father of the child." Haylie replied.

"Then who is?" Sydney asked. "Who's the guy that you'd accidentally cheated on Mike with?"

Haylie looked at the ground a second time, but had her hands on her abdomen and then answered Sydney's question, "Alex Riley."

"_The _Alex that follows Mike around like a lost puppy?" Sydney asked.

"Bingo." Haylie said as she literally sat on the floor with her knees to her chest, and was joined by Sydney a few seconds later as she sat beside the Punk Diva, had her right arm over her shoulders, which allowed Haylie to place her head on her neck and cried her chocolate brown eyes out.

"Haylie—just to let you know that if he decides to deny that it's his—"

"Which he? Mike he? Or Alex he?" Haylie asked.

"Oh yeah, this time I'm talking bout Alex he because if Mike somehow figures out this whole situation, he'll be running for the hills no problem, anyways, back to what the fuck I was saying, if Alex decides too follow Mike's ways and deny that child, just to let you know, you got your best friend behind you every step of the way." Sydney said.

"I'm glad to have you in my life Syd." Haylie said as she smiled at the Toronto native.

"Hey—I'm always a friend pleaser." Sydney said, smirking at that comment.

"You're so full of yourself, you know that right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah." Sydney said.

And for those precious moments, Haylie felt like she was in a world where she wasn't bearing a child and was enjoying time that she was having with her best friend, oh boy how things _do _change.


	5. Chapter 5

Haylie wished that she would let someone at least be in her presence for basically for the whole day, because everyone was busy with friends, love, business stuff, like small appearances and signing and other stuff, and they wanted to invite Haylie, but she kindly declined the offers, and she was quickly regretting that choice, now she felt like she was in hell…except that the room itself wasn't engulfed in hot lava.

She was lying on her bed, and currently looking up at the ceiling, resisting the urge to hit something against the ceiling, but she would know if it did, it would hit her in the face, so she decided to against that wonderful idea.

"Why does stuff like this happen to me?" Haylie asked herself as she replayed some of the scenarios in her mind: _Alright, if I tell Mike about me being pregnant, he'll leave my ass, if I tell him that I'm pregnant with Alex's kid, he'll leave me plus murder Alex, and if I tell Alex that, he'll be acting like he doesn't even know me at all, so basically it's sort of a lose/lose situation _Haylie thought as she rolled her chocolate brown eyes. Why was she acting like this? For ever since she could be able to walk, she was taught that she shouldn't be a defenceless little bitch, and inside take life into her own hands and make it how she wants it to be—now, look at her, pregnant at twenty three—which the _real _age her mom wants her to get pregnant was when Mary was pregnant with Josh—which was thirty two—anyways, back on topic, she was pregnant at twenty three, and she would be a single mother if the biological father decides to act like a jackass and leave her to take care of the child by herself—and she isn't going to go down like that, whether he'd liked it or not.

**.x.**

_Raw_

Monday. The day that Haylie usually likes, but, not this time, because well, she had to deal with the tension between her and Alex, but she has to deal with the possible suspicious looks that Mike was giving to the two because of the whole tension deal.

When Mike was out doing something, the only two that was in the Awesome One's locker room was Alex and Haylie, and frankly, Haylie didn't want it anyways, and if she left to go somewhere by herself, she would've went a little bit insane, and so, she guessed that Alex was the best company that she could get.

"Anything bothering you Trudel?" Alex asked as he noticed Haylie was sitting on the sofa that was in the room and was basically glued to her notebook—which he'd learned _very_ quickly that it was a sign that something was troubling the Punk Diva.

"Nothing, why you ask?" Haylie asked, acting like there was nothing wrong.

"Whenever you got your notebook out, you're always down on something, what's up?" Alex asked.

Haylie signed before putting the book on her lap, taking a sigh of her breath before saying, "Remember that hotel room incident a few days ago?"

"Yeah, why?" Alex asked.

"Well…." Haylie trailed her thought off, before re-thinking what was she was going to say and then asked Alex, "How do you feel about being a father?"

"What do you mean?" Alex asked. "You….you pregnant?"

Haylie nodded, then pulled her knees to her chest, and started to cry, which then Alex quickly sat beside her and pulled her beside him and asked, "Are these tears of happiness or misery?"

"Misery." Haylie said, and which sounded a little muffled, but luckily Alex could figured out what the Long Island native said.

"You're crying tears of misery because you're pregnant?" Alex asked, a little dumbfounded over what Haylie was doing.

"It isn't because of the pregnancy itself, if it was _just _that, I would be crying tears of joy." Haylie said.

"Then why are you crying tears of misery?" Alex asked.

"Because any minute the whole pregnancy news is going to actually register into your brain, and you're going to say something like you're raising this child by yourself because there's no way that I'm going to classify myself as a father of a child who a slut had or something like that." Haylie replied.

"What are you talking bout? I'm going to raise the child with you." Alex said.

Haylie stopped crying for a few minutes before asking, "Really?"

"Yeah, and even though you're basically already taken, and had accidentally cheated on your boyfriend with his best friend, and which got knocked up in the process, I'm at least going to be the better man and raise my child." Alex replied.

"Wow." Was all that Haylie could say in response.

"You were actually worrying that I wasn't going to help you with the child?" Alex asked.

"To be honest, yeah."

**.x.**

Standing in front of the locker room stood a five foot five brunette who was wearing her wrestling attire of a bright blue bikini top, black and blue spandex shorts and black knee high wrestling and her long brunette hair was in a high pony tail, Chicago Illinois native Tori Brooks was overhearing the conversation between Haylie and Alex, and then suddenly grew a very evil smile on your face.

"During the whole time that I knew you Trudel." Tori whispered. "I knew you were a slut, now it's time that _everyone _knew, starting with that precious boyfriend of yours." She added, before turning around and saw Mike walking down the hallway, which then she quickly walked away from the door and walked towards him like nothing was going on, until she met up with him, then quickly asked, "Mike, can I tell you something?"


	6. Chapter 6

The somehow "perfect" moment between Haylie and Alex was quickly interrupted by the now-very PO'ed Mike….which is usually _never _good in _any _fucking situation.

"Why is it that I hear that my girlfriend is knocked up?" He asked as soon as he stepped into the locker room forcefully slamming the door behind her. Haylie looked up to see the Parma native trying to control his anger that he had against the blond Diva.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Haylie asked, getting off of the couch and walked over to Mike, acting like he doesn't have a clue what he was talking about—but obviously in reality she clearly knows what she was talking bout, but she was hoping that he didn't know for a while.

"What the hell am I talking about?" Mike asked, somewhat mocking Haylie's voice. "I'm talking about my twenty three year old girlfriend getting knocked up, that's what I'm talking about!" He replied, yelling in her face.

Haylie was pretty silent for a few moments, which made Mike think that he was telling the truth, and then said, "I _am _right, who's the father?" Silence still came from Haylie's mouth. "Spill the 'deets Haylie because we both know it ain't me, so who is it?"

When Haylie opened her mouth to say that Alex was the father, Alex sounded like he read the Long Island native's mind because he said, "Me." Haylie and Mike's head turned to see the Washington DC native, and Mike's mouth was in a 'o' shape before asking, "What the fuck did you just say?"

"What I said was, I'm the father." Alex said, getting up from his position and walking up so he ended up beside Haylie.

Even for a second time, Mike couldn't believe what his protégé was saying: Alex was the father of Haylie's child? The same Haylie who was dating the Awesome one for around two years?

"So basically as you're saying, you're saying that Haylie cheated on me with you and she is now knocked up with your child?" Mike asked.

"Well, switch some of the words around I think and you got it." Alex replied.

"What I got to say about this is: That I was right all along about Haylie being a secret slut, just saying." Mike said, then wished he would return that comment because Haylie (very smartly) kicked him where the sun don't shine too brightly.

"If you need me, I'll be in catering." Haylie said as she walked away.

**.x.**

Haylie just entered the room where she thought to herself, _Who the fuck told Mike? _Then a light bulb went off in her head then thought _Only one person would ruin my life _then walked over to a table where there was a brunette just sitting there fiddling with her iPhone.

"Hi Tori." Haylie said in a happy tone as she sat down across from the Chicago native.

"What do you want Trudel?" Tori asked.

"Nothing, nothing at all, just wanted to ask you something." Haylie replied.

"How I'm better than you in the ring?" Tori asked.

"No, I just wanted to know if you said anything about me to Mike recently?" Haylie asked.

The brunette thought about it for a few moments before saying, "If you're actually serious about that question I _actually _did."

"Oh really." Haylie said. "What is it?"

"That you were a knocked up slut who fucked with his protégé and is now pregnant with his child, nothing major." Tori replied, which then Haylie was silent for a few moments before Tori added, "Oh, he wasn't supposed to know? Oh, my bad."

"Yeah he wasn't supposed to fucking know!" Haylie exclaimed before trying to slap the taste out of Tori's mouth, but she caught her hand and then said, "Why you wanna fight me? Do you care that if I beat your sorry ass that you're going to lose your baby?" Then dropped Haylie's hand on the table got up and walked away from the Long Island native.

Haylie then slammed her head on the table thinking _One downfall of being pregnant: I can't beat down my enemies._


	7. Chapter 7

"Mike?" Haylie asked.

She was walking down an empty hallway trying to find Mike too see if he was still mad over what had happened, and when she did, it was outside of the arena, him sitting on the ground, knees pulled up to his chest and from what Haylie saw he was crying for a good fifteen minutes.

She sat beside him and asked, "Are you still mad?"

"No." He replied. "Just disappointed."

Haylie nodded before asking, "Disappointed in the fact that your loving girlfriend cheated on you and is now pregnant with the guy's kid?" Mike nodded _yes _in response.

"How many times do I have to say sorry before you could ever forgive me?" Haylie asked.

"A lot."

"Look, I'm sorry for whatever happened, I was wasted out of my god damn mind, and I didn't even know what was going on, and when I _did, _it was the next day and, and…." Haylie trailed off, couldn't think of anything to say to Mike.

"Drunk actions are sober thoughts."

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Drunk actions are sober thoughts—you'd wanted to do that for the longest time." He replied.

"What do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"You wanted to do something like that for the longest time."

"Alright, start adding more thought to what you say because I don't understand what you are trying to say to me." Haylie replied.

"You wanted to cheat on me for like _ever, _and when you do, it just happened to be Alex." He replied. "Enough thought for you?"

"Look." Haylie started. "I didn't want to cheat on you, I love you, I had when we first started going out, and I still do, that was supposed to be a one night stand, and now look at what had happened?" Haylie asked, hands pointing to her abdomen.

"Have a great time raising that kid." Mike said, getting up.

"_Now _what do you mean?" Haylie asked.

"Count me out."

"What?" Haylie asked.

"Were done." Then walked away.

Few moments later, Haylie lightly smacked her head against the wall and said, "Just fucking perfect, just what I need."

**.x.**

_I won't let you in let you see me cry.  
I can't give you that satisfaction this time  
Do you really get what you need  
Beating the hell out of me?  
I'm so tired of getting up off the floor  
I won't take this anymore.  
I won't take this anymore_

"Why my computer does that I would never know." Haylie muttered as she got up and went to her laptop. It was four in the freaking morning, who the hell is deciding to e-mail her.

**To: **Haylie  
**From: **Alex

"What the hell is Alex e-mailing me about?" Haylie asked, starting to get pissed off, but once she read the message, her lips curled up into a smile.

_Listen, heard about what happened between you and Mike earlier 'bout him breaking up with you. So sorry, you'd guys seemed perfect for each other :) (L), but I guess Fate has other plans for you two, like for you becoming a Mom and him, well….I don't know exactly yet for him, but we'll find out sooner or later._

_Sorry for bothering you with this, but I just want to say something to you ever since that I first saw you during NXT…_

**I love you.**


	8. Chapter 8

_Three._

_Two._

_One._

"_But if you could give me just one love just one life just one chance to believe in mine just one love just one life you'd bleed for me and I didn't dare to notice you now I'm stuck out on a line. Bleed for me I didn't care to be with you now you're stuck in my mind"_

_Haylie sat up in a bed somewhere possibly in some tropical country and asking, "Where am I?"_

"_Honeymoon." Replied her husband Alex. "Didn't you know that?"_

"_What time is it?" Haylie asked._

"_Seven thirty." Alex replied. "Why?"_

"_Exactly." Haylie said before falling asleep._

In the world called "reality", Haylie shot up out of her bed, just replaying her dream in her mind, _Just hope that my dreams continue the trend of __**not **__coming true _Haylie thought as her body plopped back against the bed and instantly fell asleep.

**(Sort of) The Next Day**

_Knock, knock, knock, "Trudel, get your blond ass out of the bed, it's like three in the afternoon!" _Screamed Sydney as she was knocking hard against the door, and when she knocked for the sixteenth time, Haylie opened the door and said, "You know that I have delayed sleep phase syndrome." Haylie replied as she was in a pink tube top, black skinny jeans and white flip flops.

"Oh yeah, forgot about it." Sydney replied with a shrug of her shoulders, and one of her shoulders was hit by Haylie's hand. "Hey, what was that for?"

"I dunno." Haylie replied as her and Sydney walked downstairs.

**.x.**

"So basically you had a dream where you and Alex were married?" Sydney asked.

The two Divas were having another breakfast at a small restaurant next to the hotel, and Haylie was discussing part of the dream that she had when she was sleeping.

"But aren't you and Mike still dating?" Sydney asked.

"Nope, he broke it off because of the kid." Haylie replied.

"Jerk, looks like I got a person that I'm going to plan on murdering before my life is over." Sydney replied, which made Haylie laugh a little bit.

"Do you _like _to murder people?" Haylie asked.

"Yes, sue me if you think that's wrong." Sydney said.

"Anyways, on a different subject, what does it mean that you have some dream over the person that you won't intentially like in the first place is your husband?" Haylie asked.

"Well, maybe you like him, has he for some reason told you that he might like you or something?" Sydney asked.

"Well, he told me via email that he loved me ever since the starting of the second season of NXT." Haylie replied.

"Well, maybe you feel the same way towards Alex if you had that dream." Sydney replied, and which made Haylie plop her head on the table. "You do feel the same way for Alex, do you?"


	9. Chapter 9

"Huh? Do you?" Sydney asked, poking Haylie's head.

Haylie lifted up and replied. "Yes."

"Awwwhee." Sydney replied. "Dun dun da dun dun dun da dun."

"Will you shut up?" Haylie asked.

"Nope." Sydney replied with a smile on her face. "What can I say, I can see a marriage on the way between you two."

_Kick!_

"Ow!" The Canadian replied as she quickly reached over to her foot. "Why?"

"Because you wouldn't shut up." Haylie replied.

"What? It's true." Sydney said.

"Do things that you say come true?" Haylie asked.

"At times." Sydney said.

"Fuck." Haylie whispered as she plopped her head back down on the table, before hearing her phone vibrate next to her, and went to go grab it, but Sydney ended up getting it in her grasp and read a text message that made her smile and coo a little bit.

_**When it rains, you don't see the sun, but it's there. Hope we can be like that. We don't always see each other, but we will always be there for one another**_

"Yeah, he likes you." Sydney said as she slid the phone towards the Punk Diva.

Haylie lifted her head, grabbed the phone and read the words that were displayed on the screen and cooed herself, before realizing what Sydney had done, and stomped her foot again.

"Ow!" Sydney said as she reached over to her foot. "Again, why?"

"You _do _know that you should never read any text messages on my phone unless told so." Haylie replied.

"Sorry—the opportunity was given to me." The Toronto native said, trying to defend her case.

"Still, and I'll say it again, do _not _read any of the text messages on my phone _ever." _Haylie said, stating the rule that she had with involving Sydney and her cell phone.

"Fine." Sydney said in defeat. "But still you have got to admit that the text was cute."

"Yeah, it was." Haylie said with a shrug of her shoulders as she started to text a reply.

"What you texting?" Sydney asked, trying to look over the phone, but Haylie pulled it closer to her, making Sydney not see the screen of the phone.

"None of your damn business what I text and not text on my phone." Haylie replied before looking back down to see the phone screen.

_**Every part of me wants you, maybe because I was made just for you!**_


	10. Chapter 10

_Next Day_

_**On the first page of our story  
The future seemed so bright  
Then this thing turned out so evil  
I don't know why I'm still surprised  
Even angels have their wicked schemes  
And you take that to new extremes  
But you'll always be my hero  
Even though you've lost your mind**_

"Who the fuck is calling me?" Haylie asked herself as she woke up from her slumber and grabbed her phone. "What?"

"_Did I wake you Sleeping Beauty?" _Sydney asked.

"Shut up, what do you want?" Haylie asked.

"_Just saying that I've kindly made you a doctors appointment for your un-born child today," _Sydney said.

"What time?"

"_10:30," _Sydney said.

"What time is it now?" Haylie asked.

"_8:30," _Sydney said.

"Fucking perfect," Haylie muttered as she hung up her phone, got out of her bed and went and took a shower. When she was done, she was dressed in a slim-fitting black tank top, grey sweat pants and black Ugg boots. She was putting her hair in a pony tail as she heard a knock on the door. "Come in," Haylie said then saw Sydney enter the room. "Ready?"

"Yeah—so it's just you that's driving me there and back?" Haylie asked.

"Nah, Alex's coming as well," Sydney said then got her arm smacked by the passing-by Punk Diva. "Ow, the fuck was that for?" She asked as she followed Haylie closely.

**.x.**

"Miss Trudel?" A doctor asked as she popped into the waiting room calling for the next patient. When Haylie entered the waiting room, the doctor said, "Alright, just lay on this bed right here and the OBGYN would be here soon to see you," Then left.

As Haylie laid on the bed, she felt like she was going to sleep, and she almost did if it weren't for the OBGYN coming into the room.

"Alright Miss Trudel is it?" She asked as she sat on the chair beside the bed.

"Yes, but can you call me Haylie?" Haylie asked.

"Sure, and by the way my name's Yolanda," She said as she grabbed some gel, "can you just lift up your shirt to your breasts?" She asked and as Haylie did that, she continued, "now, I'm just going to pour some gel onto your stomach, it's going to feel cold, so I don't need you to get all bitchy that it is, alright?"

"Alright," Haylie said as Yolanda did just that.

Few minutes later, Yolanda said, "Well looks like you're baby is healthy as ever, nothing seems to be wrong with him, oh you must be so proud in getting your own child,"

"You have some of your own?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah, triplets, all girls, I feel bad for my husband, he's the only guy," Yolanda said.

"That ain't so bad," Haylie said.

"Yeah, but wait till those girls get into puberty stage with the time of the months and all that, usually in my family if there is twin girls and if they get around the time of the month area, they're usually on the same day of a day after," Yolanda said.

"Oh," Haylie said.

"Anyways, back on the topic at hand, you're 7 weeks and two days pregnant—"

"How do you know? You don't even know the date of my last period," Haylie said.

"Oh your friend Sydney told me all of that, anyways, your estimated due date is July 15, 2011," Yolanda said.

"That is, anything else that I would like to know?" Haylie asked, starting to get off of the bed.

"That seems to be it for now, now what's your cell number because I would like to tell you any of your future appointments,"

"Oh," Haylie said as she wrote down her number and gave it to her.

"Alright see ya for now," Yolanda said as Haylie walked away.

When Haylie, Sydney and Alex were out of the office, Sydney asked, "So any important news that we should know?"

"Well, I'm 7 weeks and two days pregnant and my due date is estimated to be on July 15, 2011," Haylie said. "Oh and thanks Alex,"

"For what?" Alex asked.

"For actually stepping up to be a father, no guy that I have ever known had ever do that to they're girlfriends if they ended up pregnant," Haylie said.

"Hey, I take full responsibility for what I do….or make in this case," He said as he kissed the top of Haylie's head, "and I also believe that all kids should have a father in their life, if not, a father-figure," He added making both Haylie and Sydney smile.


	11. Chapter 11

After the doctors appointment, Haylie was back in her hotel room, wanting to sleep, but she decided to do some research on her laptop, about, you guessed it, about babies, or more specifically, what to do with them _after _they were born.

"Looks like I'm about to grow some patience," Haylie said to herself as she kept on doing some research then looking at her stomach and said, "Even though I don't know your gender yet I already thought of your name," She said then heard a _Beep _noise on her computer, signalling that someone is trying to talk to you. She clicked open the IM Window and saw that it was Alex trying to talk to her.

_A-Ri: Hey Haylie :D  
Punk_Diva: Hey Alex :D Supp ?  
A-Ri: Nothing much, just missin u tho :( u ?  
Punk_Diva: Nothing much, just doing some research about the kid and all that, and missin u as well :(  
A-Ri: Got any suggestions for kid names yet ?  
Punk_Diva: Actually yeah—I was thinking if it was a guy, it would be Justin, but if it's a girl, probably Angel…what do you think of 'em ?  
A-Ri: Perfect name choices :)  
Punk_Diva: Thanks :D  
A-Ri: Can I ask you something ?  
Punk_Diva: Sure, what is it ?  
A-Ri: I want to have an actual relationship between us  
Punk_Diva: Wait ? You mean ?  
A-Ri: Yeah, wanna be my girlfriend ?  
Punk_Diva: You know, since this whole thing started, I wanted you to say that so freaking long :) so….yes :D (L)  
A-Ri: Wanna hang again 2nite ?  
Punk_Diva: Sure :D_

**.x.**

"How the hell do you keep beating me in fucking air hockey?" Alex asked.

Him and Haylie were at some arcade place-thing and they decided to play air hockey, and Haylie had beaten Alex….seventeen times in a row.

"Hey, you get an advantage when at your school they actually have an air hockey club and you joined for three years straight," Haylie said as she shot the puck into the net for the billionth time. "Ha, make that eighteen times," She said with a smirk on her face.

"Did they really?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I was the captain of the team for the three years I was actually at the high school before I decided to be the dumb idiot and drop out of my senior year or whatever," Haylie said shrugging her shoulders.

"You dropped out?" Alex asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, I hated school and everyone in it so I decided to drop out," Haylie said. "Almost nothing wrong with that," She added.

"So let me get this straight, you're a highchool drop out turned successful WWE Diva turned soon to be Mom?" Alex asked as he tried to shoot the puck into Haylie's net, but was unsuccessful.

"Yeah, that's basically it," Haylie said, getting another goal for herself.

"So what are your plans when you get out of the WWE?" Alex asked.

"Actually get my Grade 12 and possibly write a move script," Haylie said.


	12. Chapter 12

_**FF Six Months**_

Well, it had taken Haylie to a point in her pregnancy that she had to take some maternity leave from her job, so she's stuck at home, as she was sitting on her couch on her laptop, or more important on her Twitter.

_Punk_Diva: Still frigging pregnant :P Three more months 2 go ! :D 2 things I miss: #1: My job #2: My ability to wear skinny jeans, because currently I'm stuck wearing sweatpants :(, but they are hella comfy :D Miss my bby :'( (L)_

She got off of her laptop, got off of the couch and slid her feet to the kitchen where she dove towards the fridge and got out her package of white fudge—something she loved to death, and was enjoying her little treat for only a few seconds because she heard a knock on the door. She put the fudge on the counter behind her, slid her feet to the door, opened it and saw her mother.

"Mommy!" Haylie exclaimed as she hugged Mary. "I haven't saw you in so long!"

"Hi Haylie," Mary said hugging her twenty three year old daughter back, then pushing her into the house so that she would be in it as well, and closed the door with her foot. She let go of Haylie and asked, "Why are you back in Long Island?"

"Um, Mom, I'm on maternity leave," Haylie said.

"You're pregnant?" Mary asked.

Haylie nodded yes.

"Is it with that jackass Mike?" Mary asked.

"No," Haylie replied.

"Oh thank God," Mary said with a sigh of relief. "I hate that guy with a passion, I don't know what you see in that guy," She added, then also added, "Who's the father?"

"You know that Alex guy, right?" Haylie asked.

"The NXT guy?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said.

"Yeah, he is?" Mary asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said.

"Do you know if he's busy or not?" Mary asked.

"Don't know, why?" Haylie asked.

"If he's not, maybe have him come up to Long Island to have dinner with us," Mary offered. "That way, me and Peter would personally see the father of this little one," Mary said, placing her hand on Haylie's abdomen.

"Alright, I will," Haylie said then Mary walked out of the house. Haylie walked into the living room and grabbed her phone and dialled Alex's number.

"_Hey Haylie, sup?" _Alex asked.

"Nothing, can I ask you something?" Haylie asked.

"_Shoot," _Alex said.

"You busy and near Long Island?" Haylie asked.

"_No and yes, as a matter of fact, I was coming to visit you, why?" _Alex asked.

"Because my parents offered for them to meet you and have dinner and all that," Haylie said.

"_Is your father the type of father that would kill me with a shotgun when he realizes that I got his daughter pregnant?" _Alex asked.

"No—he's more of the usual football loving, beer drinking, video playing kind of guy," Haylie said. "So you up for it or not?" Haylie asked.

"_Yeah, how about I go over to your place and then we can drive over to your parents?" _Alex asked.

"Sure,'" Haylie said with a smile on her face.

**.x.**

"You ready?" Haylie asked as soon as she entered Alex's car wearing a sparkly grey tank top, dark grey sweat-pants and white flats with her hair straight.

"Yeah, so I'm guessing your at the point where you can't wear your imfamous skinny jeans?" Alex asked who was wearing a dark grey dress down shirt, dark blue stone washed jeans and white and black checkered Converse low top sneakers.

"Yeah, and it sucks, I can't pull off the sweat pants look," Haylie said with a sad expression on her face.

"Sweetie you look beautiful in anything, even if it's a sweat shirt and sweat pants with your hair up and you don't have any makeup on," Alex said as he drove off to Haylie's parents.

"Aw your sweet you know that, right?" Haylie asked.

"Yeah you keep on telling me that," Alex said.

**FF few Minutes**

_Knock, knock_

Mary opened the door and saw Haylie and Alex standing infront of her. "Hey," Mary said as she hugged her daughter for the second time and when she let go, she shook Alex's hand and said, "You must be Alex, oh Haylie always talked about you," Mary said.

"You talked about me whenever you visit your parents?" Alex asked turning his attention to Haylie.

"Yeah, but mostly during your time on NXT," Haylie said as her and Alex entered the house and into the living room. "Peter, guess who's here?" Mary asked talking to her husband who was currently watching the football game.

Peter took enough time to pry his eyes off of the television screen and saw his daughter standing diagonally from him. He got up off of the couch, walked over to her hugged her and kissed the top of her head, "Hey princess, missed you," He said as he let go and instantly had his eyes on Haylie's abdomen. "Uh…."

"Didn't Mom tell you," Haylie said.

"No, what?" Peter asked.

"Peter, Haylie's pregnant," Mary said.

"Who's the father?" Peter asked.

Haylie pointed to Alex. "Aren't you that Riley guy who follow Mike around and does his dirty work basically?" Peter asked.

Alex laughed a little bit before saying, "Yeah, that's me sir,"

"First off, don't call me sir, it makes me feel old, call me Peter, and second of all, you're actually a really cool kid, not like Mike," Peter said.

"What the heck did Mike do?" Alex asked turning his attention to Haylie.

"Apparently he thought my parents on why he's awesome, and my father had enough so he literally threw him out of the window," Haylie said.

"Yeah, I hate that kid, he shouldn't even be a freaking champion for Gods sakes," Peter said.

"Dad—you know I'm facing him in a TLC match for the title," Haylie said.

"Seriously?" Peter asked.

"Yeah," Haylie said.

"Anyways, Alex, I just hope that you're going to be a good father to Haylie's child, or else," Peter said.

"Else what?" Alex asked.

"He watches every CSI, NCIS & Criminal Minds, he can make your death look like an accident if he wanted to," Haylie said,

"Ouch," Alex said.

"Yeah, he's more homicidal than me," Haylie said.

**.x.**

It was dinner and the four were currently eating with Mary asked, "Are you two dating or something?"

"Yeah ma'am, I find your daughter to be the most beautiful, intelligent, open minded, courageous, funny, sweet, kind, caring, most awsomest girl that I've ever known in my life," Alex said. "I would never know what to do without her in my life," He added.

"Aww, that's sweet, I'm glad that Haylie actually found a decent guy in her life, and a guy that would actually take care of his child, right?" Mary asked.

"Yeah, I plan to actually be in my child's life," Alex said.

"That's good, I don't want Haylie to be a single mother, mind if I tell you something, when my parents heard that Mary had cheated on me with one of her ex's when we first started getting married and they heard that she was pregnant with Haylie, they wanted me to stay away with her and not raise the child, but few months after, she took me to take a paternity test, realized that I was the father of Haylie and had made sure that I would be in her life, so I think no woman should ever be a single mother," Peter said.

"Awwhee Daddy, that's sweet," Haylie said.

"So is the gender boy or girl?" Mary asked.

"Girl," Haylie said.

"Already decided on a name?" Peter asked.

"Yeah, Kayla Hope Riley," Haylie said.

"You decided to have my last name?" Alex asked.

"Well you are the father, so obviously, the only time that either one of my future kids has my last time would be if the father is a dead beat loser who doesn't feel like raising his own kid," Haylie said.

"Oh _that _would be understandable," Alex said.


End file.
